Ralsei
Ralsei jest deuteragonistą w Deltarune oraz jednym z trzech Bohaterów Światła, dokładnie "Księciem Ciemności", przepowiedzianym w Przepowiedni. Ralsei jest drugim członkiem grupy, którego można zdobyć. Posiadając szalik, skupia się on bardziej na Magii i ma dostęp do zaklęć takich jak Uspokojenie i Modlitwa Uzdrowienia. Ralsei posiada rolę czarodzieja w drużynie. Jak Susie, nie może on używać ACT, dopóki Kris nie da mu rozkazu Wygląd Ralsei jest niskim Darknerem. Nosi strój czarodzieja wraz z pastelowo-zielonymi odcieniami na ubraniach i czapce. Ma również owinięty wokół szyi długi szal w kolorze amarantowym i zakłada okulary w kolorze zielonym. Po zdjęciu czapki okazuje się, że jego twarz jest podobna do twarzy Asriela, z wyjątkiem okularów i różowych cieniowanych rogów. Osobowość Ralsei jest życzliwym Darknerem, który wydaje się uprzejmy i optymistyczny w stosunku do swoich kolegów z drużyny. Ralsei wykazuje również oznaki sympatii do Krisa i Susie, ponieważ są gotowi pomóc mu w wypełnieniu Przepowiedni. W przeciwieństwie do Susie wygląda na to, że bardzo nienawidzi przemocy i woli rozwiązywać większość konfliktów pacyfizmem. Ralsei zbytnio ufa innym, czego przykładem jest walka z królem. Po pokonaniu króla udaje, że się poddaje. Ralsei ufa mu i leczy, po czym Król natychmiast zdradza i atakuje drużynę. Ralsei lubi piec ciasta dla swoich przyjaciół i wydaje się dość zdenerwowany, gdy ujawnia swoją rzeczywistą twarz przed sojusznikami. Główny wątek Rozdział 1 Ralsei debiutuje w tym właśnie rozdziale, pojawiając się po raz pierwszy gdy Kris i Susie pojawiają się w Królestwie Ciemności. Podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, Ralsei opowiada im o Przepowiedni Delta Rune. Jednakże potem zostaje on odrzucony przez Lancera, który zaatakował bohaterów. Po pokonaniu Lancera, Ralsei dołącza do bohaterów w zadaniu uratowania wszechświata przed spadnięciem w ciemność. Zaoferował nawet samouczek Krisowi dotyczącego spotkania z wrogami, pokazując mu jak wygrać przez przemoc lub przez pacyfizm, mimo iż woli bardziej pacyfizm. Podczas gdy herosi wędrują po Mrocznym Świecie, Ralsei czasami komentuje o tym, jak jego członkowie drużyny się ze sobą dogadują, mając nadzieję na przyjaźń. W wielu momentach w ich przygodzie, Lancer zatrzymuje ich w wędrówce i próbuje ich pokonać, aleostatecznie sam do nich dołącza. Gdy dotarli do Karcianego Zamku, bohaterowie natychmiastowo zostali złapani przez Królewskich Rudinnów-Żołnierzy i natychmiastowo wrzuceni do Lochów. Pomimo wszystkiego, Susie udaje się wydostać Ralseia i Krisa, pozwalając trio na kontynuowanie przygody. Bohaterowie ostatecznie docierają na górę Zamku, gdzie Lancer próbuje przegadać swego ojca. Pomimo wszystko, Król używa swojego własnego syna jako zakładnika w celu zmuszenia drużyny do poddania się. Próba ta jest nieudana i bohaterom udaje się go pokonać (rezultat zależy od decyzji gracza). Podczas końca ich podróży, Ralsei żegna się z dwójką jego przyjaciół i ukazuje swą twarz, życząc, by pewnego dnia się spotkali jeszcze raz. W walce Zaklęcia Uspokojenie Wymaga 16% TP. Jeśli wróg jest zmęczony lub śpiący, Ralsei może rzucić to zaklęcie by natychmiastowo ich OSZCZĘDZIĆ. "Oszczędź zmęczonego wroga przez usypianie go". Modlitwa Uzdrowienia Wymaga 32%TP. Zależnie od statystyki Magii, uzdrawia małą ilość życia wybranemu członkowi drużyny. Jest to bardzo przydatne zaklęcie podczas walki z Bossem kiedy się nie posiada żadnych leczniczych przedmiotów. "Niebiańskie światło przywraca nieco HP dla jednego z członków drużyny. Zależy od Magii." Zaklęcie to może być także użyte poza walką poprzez wybranie go w menu statystyk, ale dokładnie nie wiadomo w jakich okolicznościach jest dostępne, gdyż TP nie zostaje po walce. Jedyny moment, w którym jest to możliwe, następuje po walce Susie i Lancera w Lochach Karcianego Zamku, gdzie z jakiegoś powodu (być może przeoczenia deweloperów) TP nie jest zresetowane po zakończeniu walki. Podwójne uzdrowienie Wymaga 50% TP. Zależnie od statystyk magii leczy małą ilość życia wybranemu członkowi drużyny. Morze być dostępne tylko i wyłącznie w czasie walki z królem. "Twoja DUSZA zaświeciła swą mocą na Ralseia!" Relacje Kris Ralsei bardzo troszczy się o Krisa. Chce się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, aby stworzyć trio bohaterów wspomnianych w przepowiedni, którą chce spełnić. Ralsei jest pełen szacunku i przyjazny dla Krisa, nawet do tego stopnia, że udaje, pozwala mu się bić Nawet jeśli Kris zachowuje się niegrzecznie w stosunku do Ralseia, nie obraża się na niego, a nawet zaczyna obwiniać siebie. Gdy Kris i Ralsei przez dłuższy czas stoją blisko siebie, zacznie się on rumienić. Susie Ralsei chce się zaprzyjaźnić z Susie z tego samego powodu, dla którego chce zaprzyjaźnić się z Krisem. Jednak Susie nie docenia sposobu, w jaki Ralsei próbuje ją trenować, ponieważ nieustannie uczy ją, aby była miła dla innych. Susie ostatecznie porzuca drużynę i rywalizuje z nią. Ta rywalizacja jest jednak bardziej dziecinna niż nienawistna; Susie kpi z niego, nazywając go „toothpaste boy” podczas swojego pobytu z Lancerem. Z drugiej strony Ralsei wydaje się żałować, że obraził Susie i nadal troszczy się o nią. Po tym, jak Susie ponownie dołącza do imprezy, ostatecznie decyduje się przestać wyśmiewać Ralseia po tym, jak obiecuje piec dla niej ciasta. Lancer Ralsei nie jest zastraszany przez Lancera; uważa, że jego wybryki są zabawne, a czasem „trochę dziecinne”. Próbując wyśmiewać Ralseia, Lancer nazywa go imionami takimi jak "sweet basket of eggs," "toothpaste boy," "Sweet Little Peas We Love to See, i inne imiona w tym stylu. Mimo że ich rywalizacja nie jest zbyt silna, obaj oficjalnie zostają przyjaciółmi po tym, jak Lancer i Susie przegrywają walkę z drużyną. Kiedy Kris i Susie szykują się do odejścia, każe im pożegnać się z Ralsei za niego, nawet jeśli Ralsei nie wyjeżdża, co oznacza, że ich rywalizacja całkowicie wygasła. Ciekawostki * Ralsei to anagram od Asriel, postaci z Undertale. * Pod koniec gry gdy Ralsei zdejmuje swój kapelusz można zobaczyć jego białe futro. * Gdy przez dłuższy czas sprite'y Kris i Ralsei się pokrywają Ralsei rumieni się. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Potwory